


Дракон рождается в воде

by Spicebox



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>псевдоисторическое-кайдан-АУ, плавно перетекающее в псевдоякудза-экшон-АУ</p>
    </blockquote>





	Дракон рождается в воде

**Author's Note:**

> псевдоисторическое-кайдан-АУ, плавно перетекающее в псевдоякудза-экшон-АУ

Он никогда не умел проигрывать.  
  
\- Что? – Масамунэ обернулся. Оранжевые блики бродили по его лицу , заостряя и искажая черты. Сквозь тонкий дзюбан просвечивали цветные пятна ирэдзуми. Драконы вяло шевелились под белым хлопком, открывали и закрывали пасти, придавленные ко дну километровыми толщами воды.  
\- Масамунэ-сама, - сказал Кодзюро. Он не пытался остановить или предупредить, просто смотрел, как пламя дрожит в бумажном светильнике. Призрачное ощущение воды, заполнившей комнату, сковало его.  
\- Ну что?! – повысил голос Масамунэ. Перед ним стоял распахнутый деревянный ларец.  
Кодзюро откашлялся, приходя в себя и возвращаясь к обычной, суховато-заботливой манере.  
  
\- А я-то думал, - сказал он. – Кто это тут крадется, как вор.  
\- You fuckin’ liar, - ответил Масамунэ и отвернулся.  
\- Зачем вам одному шесть мечей?  
  
Масамунэ не ответил. Встал, сгребая в охапку Когти Дракона – совсем как крестьянин вязанку хвороста.  
  
\- Вы собрались забросать ими Инавасиро? – жестко спросил Кодзюро, шагнув в комнату. – Вы собрались разрушить все, что осталось от семьи Датэ? Своим детским нетерпением. Своей глупой…  
\- Кодзюро. Ты загораживаешь проход.  
  
Масамунэ стоял перед ним со своими мечами, отстраненный, удивительно спокойный. Под сползшим воротом дракон на его плече скалился хищно и яростно, то выпуская, то втягивая когти. Хатакэяма стали для Масамунэ последней каплей – он больше не хотел ждать.  
  
\- Идите спать, - устало сказал Кодзюро. – Хватит уже.  
\- Пропусти, - ответил Масамунэ. – Чертов Кодзюро.  
  
\- Предложение Инавасиро дурно попахивает. Мы не можем рисковать главой клана.  
\- Даже если это ловушка…  
\- Я уже отправил в эту ловушку вашего двойника, - вздохнул Кодзюро. – Говорю же, идите спать.  
  
То ли извиняясь, то ли сожалея, он пожал плечами и шагнул в сторону.  
Масамунэ смотрел на Кодзюро – на привычного, своего Кодзюро – как на незнакомца. Среднего возраста, со шрамом на щеке, в домашней одежде, слишком много себе позволяет.  
Слишком долго.  
Масамунэ вырос из привязанности к Кодзюро и теперь чувствовал, как она рвется, расползаясь по швам и больно врезаясь в грудь. Этот сухой, тихий звук трескающейся ткани под толщами воды.  
  
\- Масамунэ-сама, - позвал Кодзюро, уже понимая, что ушло что-то важное, и смиряясь с потерей.  
\- Ты совершил ошибку, - обыденно произнес Масамунэ. – Не знаю, что с этим делать.  
Он отвернулся, сложил мечи в ларец и закрыл его.  
\- В самом деле, пойду, наверное, спать.  
  
\- Я совершил недопустимый проступок, - медленно ответил Кодзюро. – Позвольте, я смою этот позор кровью.  
\- All right, - кивнул Масамунэ. – Валяй.  
Он никак не мог справиться с замком, тот сухо щелкал, и щелкал, и все никак не хотел закрываться.  
  
Кодзюро готовился к сэппуку. Он уже переоделся в белое кимоно, положил перед собой танто и пистолет и теперь молча сидел на татами, в комнате, наполненной водой.  
Волосы Масамунэ, устроившегося в углу перед закрытыми седзи, колыхались, как водоросли. Сам он сонно зевал, прикрыв рот рукой – под тонким дзюбаном на его плечах дремали драконы.  
Кодзюро будто ждал чего-то.  
Какой-то внутренней готовности или приказа, сигнала лишить себя жизни. Но Масамунэ зевал и помахивал неизвестно откуда взявшимся веером, и серебристые рыбы проплывали мимо его лица, трогая плавниками черную глазную повязку, а он этого будто не замечал.  
Кодзюро устал ждать. В этом странном состоянии, когда любая развязка хороша, и даже предсмертную агонию приветствуешь как определенность, он потянулся к танто – и замер.  
За седзи закричали:  
\- Сыночек! Сыночек, ты тут?  
Масамунэ поморщился, досадливо дернул головой.  
  
Седзи распахнулись. За ними, в ярких выходных одеждах, стояла Еси-химэ. Ее неубранные волосы рассыпались по плечам, скрывая лицо. В руках подрагивал поднос с чаем.  
\- Что, сыночек, не спится? – прошептала Еси-химэ. - А я тебе чай сделала. Сама чай сделала.  
Она опустилась на пол перед Масамунэ – одним резким дерганым движением.  
На подносе поблескивали куски стекла, блестящие крошки прилипли к краю пиалы.  
\- Спасибо, мама, - вздохнул Масамунэ и взял из ее рук поднос.  
  
Лучше бы она была старой ведьмой, подумал Кодзюро. Отвратительной, вызывающей жалость старой ведьмой. Тогда не было бы этого растерянного, опустошенного взгляда, с которым господин каждый раз смотрит на нее, а потом неловко отворачивается, скрывая от Еси-химэ глазную повязку, и черная, вязкая одержимость встает между ними, безумно скалясь.  
\- Выпей чаю, дорогой сыночек, - проскрежетала Еси-химэ, обнимая Масамунэ тонкими, белыми руками, и он прижался к ней, положил голову на худое плечо, на разноцветные яркие шелка. В его единственном глазу бился ужас и дикий, огромный восторг.  
\- Кодзюро, - беззвучно, одними губами позвал он, сам не осознавая, что делает.  
  
Кодзюро встал, осторожно обнял госпожу за плечи и потянул, медленно, но настойчиво оттаскивая ее от сына. Она не сопротивлялась, позволила поднять себя и поставить на ноги. Потом внезапно обернулась, перекручиваясь всем телом – ломкая, похожая на куклу с разболтанными шарнирами.  
\- Как ты смеешь, слуга, - тихо, угрожающе сказала Еси-химэ. – Иди в свой угол и сдохни там.  
  
За ее спиной Масамунэ сидел, упираясь руками в пол, и тряс головой как оглушенный.  
  
Потом за седзи забегали, заохали. Огни фонарей цепочкой протянулись вдоль перегородок, превращая движущиеся силуэты в странные тени деревьев и зверей.  
Масамунэ, не вставая из сейдза, потянулся в сторону и распахнул створку.  
\- Госпожа! Масамунэ-сама! Как же так! Простите нашу оплошность! – в комнату вбежали заспанные служанки, рослые и крепкие, как на подбор, и попадали на колени.  
Масамунэ молчал. Казалось, последнее движение отняло у него все силы. Еси-химэ тянулась к нему: лицо скрыто растрепанными волосами, бледная тонкая рука на темных циновках.  
Шелковые волны нарядных одежд.  
\- Уведите госпожу, - наконец произнес Кодзюро.  
Внезапно – болезненно-ярко, как удар по голове – пришло ощущение: он сдавливает горло Еси-химэ, и она бьется, дергает руками и ногами, закатывая глаза и превращаясь в отвратительную жалкую старую ведьму.  
Мертвую ведьму.  
  
Еси-химэ обмякла.  
\- Отпусти немедленно, - сухо сказала она. – Я пойду к себе.  
Кодзюро разжал пальцы, стискивавшие ее плечи. Перед глазами стояло ее искаженное агонией лицо.  
Потом она ушла – поддерживаемая служанками, слишком ретивыми, боящимися строгого наказания. Масамунэ пробормотал что-то и посмотрел на Кодзюро.  
\- Вот же… - сказал он. - Ты не отвлекайся.  
Кодзюро кивнул.  
\- Да.  
Кодзюро сел на циновку, развязал пояс и спустил с плеч одежду. Взял в руку танто.  
Пододвинул Масамунэ пистолет.  
\- И что, ни о чем не жалеешь?  
\- Разве что о том, что не смогу больше быть вам полезным, - ответил Кодзюро.  
Подобие спокойствия, которое он ощущал до прихода Еси-химэ, сменилось тревогой. Он не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться, почему-то вспомнил о фальшивом Масамунэ, которого послал на встречу с Инавасиро, потом о мечах, лежащих в ларце.  
Столько дел, столько забот, куда тут умирать.  
Масамунэ встал, подобрал пистолет, покрутил его в руке.  
\- А-а. Ясно.  
  
\- Я скажу, когда, - ответил Кодзюро и закрыл глаза, поднимая танто.  
Неожиданно что-то ударило по рукам, выбив танто, Масамунэ выругался, пытаясь сохранить равновесие в луже разлитого чая – и упал на Кодзюро.  
Тут же поднялся на руках, буркнул в сторону:  
\- Какого хрена. Чертов чай.  
\- Да, Масамунэ-сама, - сказал Кодзюро, лежа на спине и не пытаясь шевелиться, глядя на лицо Масамунэ, застывшее в дикой, отстраненной напряженности.  
\- Как-то по-дурацки вышло, да?  
\- Да, Масамунэ-сама.  
\- Думал, буду такой суровый и мрачный. А потом – р-раз, и ногой выбью танто. Только я могу распоряжаться твоей жизнью, и все такое.  
\- Да, Масамунэ-сама.  
\- А получилась какая-то херня. Смешно. Смешно же, да? - он всхлипнул, а потом заржал в полный голос.  
Все-таки он еще очень молод, подумал Кодзюро. Он в том возрасте, когда кажется, что можешь все, и взваливаешь на себя это все, ведь ты же можешь, ты сильный. И пропускаешь момент, когда позвоночник ломается.  
Масамунэ все смеялся; одной рукой сжимал пистолет, а другой утирал выступившие слезы.  
\- Успокойтесь. Хватит, - сказал Кодзюро и накрыл ладонью его лицо.  
Масамунэ замер. Оборвал смех.  
\- Еще раз примешь решение за меня – убью, как собаку, - как-то бездумно и обыденно сказал Масамунэ. Таким голосом говорят: «Ну вот, опять дождь пошел» или «Я дома».  
Кодзюро подумал, что ему пора привыкать к этому голосу.  
  
Утром за воротами нашли подброшенный труп двойника, в окровавленном синем костюме, изрешеченный пулями. Единственная стрела пришпилила к груди лист бумаги с небрежно выведенным «трус».  
Труп занесли во двор, тут же сорвали бумагу, накрыли лицо и унесли в дом.  
Масамунэ смотрел на все это молча, без эмоций. Потом развернулся и ушел внутрь.  
  
Он доставал мечи, один за другим, и вешал их на пояс.  
Кодзюро молча смотрел, как он собирается.  
Бронежилет валялся в углу – видимо, Масамунэ хотел его надеть, но передумал.  
Кодзюро пытался найти нужные слова, чтобы переубедить его – осторожность, или ответственность, или, скажем, долг, - но все они были яркой и тонкой оберткой, скрывающей его нежелание отпустить Масамунэ.  
\- Что, так и поедете один? – наконец спросил он.  
Масамунэ, не оборачиваясь, пожал плечами.  
\- Why not. Кем еще ты хочешь рискнуть? У нас еще остались ненужные люди?  
  
Из глубины дома послышался истерический женский крик: «Пустите меня! Пустите меня, твари! Я хочу увидеть своего сына!».  
  
\- Позвольте, я поеду с вами, - попросил Кодзюро. – Я защищу вас ценой своей жизни.  
  
Масамунэ вздохнул и пошел к выходу. Проходя мимо Кодзюро, он остановился – всего на мгновение, может быть, просто замедлил шаг. Волосы колыхнулись водорослями. Хорошо сохранившийся утопленник. Кодзюро понял, у Масамунэ никогда не было выбора: жить в этом доме, заполненном водой и безумием – или разбить окно и сбежать.  
С самого детства у Масамунэ был Кодзюро, который старательно и самозабвенно забивал все окна и двери. Завешивал решетки этими миленькими занавесками, рассказывал на ночь сказки о силе и чести, и никогда, никогда не оставлял его одного.  
Так долго, что разучился обходиться без Масамунэ.  
Так долго, что привык считаться только со своими желаниями.  
Называя их верностью или преданностью.  
Или стремлением защитить ценой своей жизни.  
Так эгоистично.  
  
Кодзюро схватил Масамунэ за плечо, разворачивая к себе.  
\- Масамунэ-сама. Я…  
\- Она хочет меня увидеть, - мечтательно, безумно улыбнулся Масамунэ. – Удивительная. Вчера толченое стекло. Позавчера крысиный яд. Нож в спину. Фен в ванную. О господи, однажды она пыталась задушить меня подушкой. Только что наемных убийц не было. Какой идиот захочет связываться с сумасшедшей бабой? Знаешь, Кодзюро. Инавасиро – не самая большая из моих проблем. Ты помнишь? Отец. Те, кто его убили. Клан Хатакэяма. Помнишь? Мы проиграли. Бойня при Хитотори. Как я могу вспоминать об отце. Как я мог позволить, чтобы его убили. Как я мог позволить ему покоиться неотмщенным. Ты понимаешь?!  
  
Он перешел на крик, а Кодзюро молча слушал.  
Он понимал больше, чем ему хотелось. Будущее предстало перед ним, прозрачное, как ручей. Масамунэ перестанет колебаться. Спрячет ум за вспыльчивостью. Жестокость за эксцентричным поведением. Он никогда не умел проигрывать – теперь он разучится останавливаться.  
В этом безумном, головокружительном взлете.  
У него не должно быть изъянов, подумал Кодзюро. У него их не будет.  
  
На лицах воинов смешались неверие, и надежда, и святотатственный ужас – как если бы статуя Будды вдруг заговорила и сказала, что с завтрашнего дня женщины будут воевать, а мужчины – рожать детей. Кто-то обернулся, глядя на Кодзюро – это же не может быть правдой?! – тот покачал головой, не отрицая, а словно недоумевая, но смиряясь.  
  
Масамунэ, в синем хаори, с шестью мечами на поясе, сидел на коне и вещал:  
  
\- …короче, я больше не глава клана Датэ. Задрали, уроды. Я еще слишком молод и хорош собой для такого экстрима.  
  
Кто-то неловко хохотнул, замолчал.  
  
\- Вот пусть дядя вами командует. Катакура с ним свяжется, и он приедет. Будет вашим новым боссом. А я сваливаю. Махну в Штаты. Или на Гоа. Говорят, там девки голые и марихуаны просто завались.  
  
Хохотнули громче и как-то выжидательно.  
Как собака, которая сидит на пустынной дороге, растерянно машет хвостом и смотрит, как ты садишься в машину.  
  
\- Уезжаю от вас, короче… - вздохнул Масамунэ. – Мечи забираю на долгую память. Обойдемся без слез и открыток. Целую, crazy fuckin’ bastards.  
Он сгорбился и тронул коня с места. Толпа перед ним расступилась, молча, единым слитным движением. Сомкнулась за его спиной, как вода.  
\- Сынок! – кричали где-то в глубине дома. – Я приготовила тебе ванну! С чудесными ароматическими солями! Когда же ты сдохнешь, сынок, когда!..  
  
Плечи Масамунэ вздрогнули, он не обернулся.  
Только пришпорил коня.  
  
Перед воротами стоял Кодзюро. Просто стоял, не делая попытки остановить.  
\- Все-таки один? – бросил он.  
\- Нас как минимум двое. Я и моя гордость, - ответил Масамунэ.  
Шесть Клыков Дракона согласно звякнули в ножнах.  
  
Утром на равнине холодно. Ветер бьет в лицо, а бесцветное, прозрачное небо опрокидывается, падает вниз, стоит только задрать голову.  
Упряжь превращается в руль мотоцикла, это больше не удивляет.  
Ничто не удивляет, когда за спиной сомкнулась голодная, черная вода, жадно клацая челюстями.  
  
Масамунэ прибавил скорость.  
  
\- В атаку! – крикнул отец.  
\- Ты же умер? – спросил Масамунэ. – Я помню, ты умер.  
\- Ты мешаешь мне умереть. Я все еще там, Бонтенмару, - ответил отец. – Истекаю кровью у реки Абукума. Поэтому и вода.  
\- Ты лежал в реке. С перерезанным горлом. Вода в этом месте была алой. Такой алой.  
\- Ты сходишь с ума, Бонтенмару.  
\- Мне стыдно смотреть на себя.  
\- Ты глава клана Датэ.  
\- Я не могу ни убежать, ни даже умереть. Все в этом доме, затопленном водой Абукума, взывает к мести.  
\- Сила духа. Банально, но работает.  
\- Мне бы лучше подствольный гранатомет. И двести эльфийских снайперов.  
  
Иней хрустит под копытами коня, и даже пожухшая трава поседела. Рассвет уже близко.  
Ближе воя волков.  
Ближе заставы Суриагэхара.  
Скорость и ветер, только скорость и ветер в этой бесформенной пустоте небес. Расстегнутый пиджак бьется за спиной, галстук лезет в лицо. Одной рукой Масамунэ срывает его и бросает через плечо. Он не видит ни женщин, голосующих на дороге, ни собак, ждущих своих давно уже уехавших хозяев.  
  
Потом появилась она.  
Скорость совершенно не мешала ей быть неподвижной.  
Неподвижной, безумной и сломленной.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, - сказала она. – И всегда ненавидела.  
\- С отцом было как-то попроще, - ответил Масамунэ.  
\- Не стоит недооценивать искреннее чувство, - вздохнула Еси-химэ. – Однажды мне приснилось, что ты сдох, мой милый сынок. Ты лежал на футоне, с таким спокойным, равнодушным, замерзшим лицом, накрытым белым платком, что я заплакала.  
\- Ты все-таки меня любишь.  
\- Дело не в этом. Просто, умерев, ты убил мою ненависть.  
\- В любом случае, что-то умерло.  
\- Я больше не могла чувствовать.  
\- Труп твоего безумия. Холодный и никому не нужный.  
\- Теперь я всегда оставляю битые стекла на подносе. Или пытаюсь задушить тебя, пока ты еще не спишь.  
\- Ты все-таки меня любишь.  
\- Нет.  
  
Перед тем, как взойдет солнце, дорожный указатель с надписью «Река Абукума» останется позади.  
Дорожный указатель с надписью «Мост Хитотори» останется позади.  
Печаль и растерянность.  
Страх и боль.  
  
Масамунэ летит над серым асфальтом, на боках его мотоцикла извиваются драконы.  
  
Он как будто проснулся.  
Сила переполняла его. Огромная, нечеловеческая. Шевелилась под кожей, проступая синими молниями; шлейф электрических разрядов тянулся за ним, словно хвост кометы.  
Это перекраивало его. Как будто кто-то открыл все краны и сказал – теперь ты можешь все.  
  
Кто-то выключил свет и поправил одеяло.  
  
Это оказалось так просто. Сила шептала – ты можешь все.  
«До города Суриагэхара осталось 48 километров».  
  
Кто-то открыл все краны в доме.  
И Масамунэ захлебнулся в этом желании, желании жить, и море по колено, и теперь ты можешь все. Вообще все. Никаких правил. Никаких границ. Синие молнии, рвущиеся из-под кожи.  
  
Здесь и сейчас никогда не существовало ничего, кроме здесь и сейчас.  
  
\- Я здесь, - сказал Кодзюро.  
  
Помощника Инавасиро звали Томода Синъити, и он верно служил своему господину семь лет после окончания университета. Сейчас, глядя на приближающегося человека на мотоцикле, Томода поймал себя на подлой, недостойной мысли, что почтенный возраст сказался на рассудке господина.  
\- Морикунэ-сама, - позвал он, пытаясь развеять это ощущение.  
Инавасиро обернулся. Сухощавый пожилой мужчина, темные очки скрывают глаза, застывшие в полуприщуре, руки в карманах белого плаща – полы треплет ветер. Даже ножны меча в руке – белые, и иней на блестящих туфлях. За спиной – молчаливые телохранители, такие не ждут приказов, понимают хозяина без слов.  
\- Ну что, Томода? – спросил Инавасиро. – Как думаешь, этот Датэ настоящий?  
\- Я думаю… - Томода замялся. - Думаю, будет разумным захватить молодого Датэ живым и передать его Асина – как символ нашей непоколебимой верности.  
Инавасиро усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на мотоциклиста. Тот был уже совсем близко, так, что сомнений не оставалось – Датэ Масамунэ приехал на встречу один.  
\- Нет, - сказал Инавасиро. – Этого мы делать не станем. Смотри, что будет дальше.  
  
И Томода смотрел. Растрепанные волосы, дурацкий шлем с полумесяцем болтается за спиной, разрисованный драконами мотоцикл, мятый синий костюм без галстука, безумная ухмылка – юный глава семьи Датэ казался настолько… неподобающим своему статусу, что не верилось, что это на самом деле он.  
\- Вот это Одноглазый Дракон? На этом… мотоцикле?  
\- Есть люди, которые могут позволить себе ездить хоть на пылесосе. Без особого ущерба для репутации, - сухо ответил Инавасиро.  
  
\- Йо! – глава клана Датэ спрыгнул с мотоцикла и приветственно взмахнул рукой. Шесть мечей, висевших на его поясе, сухо стукнулись друг о друга.  
Инавасиро неодобрительно поджал губы.  
\- Похоже, нынешняя молодежь не знает, что такое пунктуальность.  
Датэ помолчал, окидывая взглядом автомобили за спиной Инавасиро. Ветер трепал его синий костюм и волосы. Он казался совсем молодым – может, лет двадцать или даже меньше.  
\- Sorry, старик, - наконец сказал он. – Так ты уже решил, чью сторону примешь?  
  
Что это – расчет или глупость? – подумал Томода. Неужели он и правда приехал один?  
  
\- Похоже, что решил, - сам себе ответил Датэ, трогая рукоять меча.  
  
Инавасиро не шелохнулся, сжимая ножны в расслабленной руке и пристально глядя на Датэ из-под темных очков; его телохранители плавно шагнули вперед, готовые в любой момент выстрелить.  
Тяжелое, предгрозовое напряжение повисло в воздухе.  
И какой-то странный, нутряной, почти беззвучный гул вкручивался в уши.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, что приехал один.  
\- Я приехал…  
  
Неясный гул стал громче, превращаясь в рев двигателей.  
Датэ обернулся, глядя на темную волну, надвигающуюся с горизонта. И кто-то, пока еще неразличимый, летел впереди. Торопился. Боялся опоздать.  
  
\- Вот же придурки, - в сердцах бросил Датэ. – Придурки. Да, старик?  
\- Самые настоящие.  
  
А потом Инавасиро рассмеялся, развел руками, отстраняя телохранителей, и неловко опустился перед Датэ на колени, белыми полами плаща в лужу.  
\- Позвольте служить вам, господин, - отчетливо и громко выговорил он.  
  
 _Дракон рождается в воде, но он не может жить в ней вечно. Приходит момент, когда он разрывает пленку воды, выпадая в холодную, бесформенную пустоту небес; так у него вырастают крылья.  
Вся его жизнь проходит в сражениях._


End file.
